


That's Amore

by agntquake084



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic DaisySousa, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: When Zephyr 3 touches down at the Lighthouse for a visit, Daisy runs into town get a surprise gift for Daniel to remind him of where he came from.
Relationships: Daisysous - Relationship, Daisysousa - Relationship, Dousy - Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Sousy - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	That's Amore

The red bow wasn’t sitting straight, but it was close enough. Daisy let out a resounding sigh, as she stepped back to look at her atrocious wrapping. For being as skilled as she was, wrapping was not in her forte. 

Zephyr 3 had briefly touched down at the Lighthouse for a week to let the agents have a break from the depths of space. They had been in space for a little over a year, and were desperate for a much needed rest before heading back out. Most of the space team had taken off to visit family once they touched down, but Daisy and Sousa decided to stay on base. Mack had ensured that they would have a home to come back to, and Daisy was grateful for that. 

It was only their second day out of their week on Earth, and Daisy made a quick run into town without Sousa to look for something specific: a vintage record player. She remembered there was a consignment store in River’s End, and she was pleasantly surprised to find a light blue 1950s Victrola record player in almost mint condition. Sousa was an old soul in a constantly changing era, and though he was adapting well to the modern world, Daisy didn’t want him to forget where he came from. 

Sousa had loved typewriter Daisy had gotten him, writing Alya and FitzSimmons detailed letters about their adventures in space, dating them so they could read the letters in order. He would even leave Daisy typed notes on her pillow from time to time, which made Daisy’s heart flutter. But now that they were back on Earth, Sousa could send all his letters off, so he had headed to the post office while Daisy was in town. 

Daisy had rushed to wrap the record player in time, not knowing when Sousa would be back. The lopsided bow was mocking her, drooping off to the side even after all her efforts to make it presentable. She was adjusting it one more time when the door to the bunk creaked open, Sousa poking his head in the door tentatively. Daisy scrambled to block the gift with her body, carefully placing herself in front of the record player, which was sitting delicately on Sousa’s night stand. 

“Daniel.” His name rolled off Daisy’s lips like a breath of fresh air. 

Daniel smiled, “Hey love.” He pushed the door open with one arm, the other hidden behind his back, something crinkling in his hand. He stepped into the bunk, kicking the door closed behind him without turning around.

Daisy raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “What are you hiding there Sousa?” 

“I’ll tell you, but only after you tell me why you’re standing so suspiciously in front of my nightstand,” Daniel smirked back. 

“I asked you first.” Daisy crossed her arms playfully. 

Daniel took a tentative step forward, pulling a bouquet of flowers in a small ceramic vase from behind his back, setting them gently on the dresser opposite Daisy. The vase was overflowing with an assortment of flowers, from sunflowers to alstroemerias and even an array of multicolored daisies, a soft floral scent swirling around the room. 

Daisy’s breath caught in her throat. She brought a hand up to cover the childish grin creeping up on her face and blinked away the tears welling behind her eyes. 

“Oh god, was this the wrong move, do you not like flowers? I thought that daisies for my Daisy...” Sousa started rambling. 

Daisy closed the gap between the two and threw her arms around him. Sousa returned the hug, pulling her close as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Daisy pulled her head away to look at his face. “No, Daniel, they’re perfect. No one has ever brought me flowers before...well other than my biological dad but you know what I mean.” 

Daniel let out a sigh of relief, tilting his head down to meet her lips, but stopped, his attention drawn to what Daisy was hiding on his nightstand. Daisy cocked her head in confusion, but turned her head to follow his gaze. 

“Is that…” Sousa’s arms fell away from Daisy as he walked to inspect the record player. He looked like a kid on his birthday, eyes wide with a glimmer of wonder and boyish charm, crouched down in front of the nightstand. 

Daisy followed, wrapping her arms around him from behind, leaning her head over his shoulder. “Well I guess we’re both full of surprises today.” 

“When did you-” 

“While you were out at the post office. I thought it would be a nice addition to go with the typewriter you fancy so much.” Daisy cut in. 

“You didn’t have to do this. Those lousy flowers can’t even compare to this.” Sousa turned his neck to the side, looking up at Daisy over his shoulder. 

“Please it was nothing. I even found some records too. We’re gonna bother everyone on Zephyr 3 when we head back out.” Daisy laughed. She leaned down, gingerly brushing her lips against Daniel’s. 

When they finally pulled away, Sousa turned back to the record player, which already had a vinyl on the turntable. He turned on the player, carefully dropping the stylus down onto the record. The music started slowly, filling the room with it’s sweet melody. 

“‘That’s Amore’ was the only 50s track they had…” Daisy trailed off as Daniel stood up, pulling her into a waltz-like hold, one hand wrapped gently around her waist, his other hand now intertwined with one of Daisy’s. Daisy put her free hand around Sousa’s neck, leaning her head into his chest as they swayed together, letting the music swirl around them as if they were dancing on the clouds.


End file.
